


一别钟情

by IMDA



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-19
Updated: 2018-06-19
Packaged: 2019-05-25 10:38:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,863
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14975402
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IMDA/pseuds/IMDA
Summary: 非真人RPS 无铁椒有视角人称切换 前面是第三人偷窥视角 第一人称 后面是第三人称正常叙述





	一别钟情

这不是我第一次撞到Peter Parker躲在这里吸烟了。

这位年轻的新晋影帝，站在那个逼仄潮湿的角落里吞云吐雾，白色的烟雾像一笼轻纱似的隐没了他的五官，我站在那排香槟酒的后头，不知道该做什么。

他好像才二十岁的样子，上大学？

我摇了摇头，算了吧，干演员这一行的没几个愿意拿赚钱的时间去上大学的。

可是他看起来的确就像个学生。抽着烟，姿势也挺熟练。我开始怀疑他是不是没报纸上说得那么正直了，或者更过分一点说，私下里其实很玩得开。但是想起电影里他那张脸——实在是乖巧得不像个演员，就连他在电影里喝杯酒我都觉得违和，所以我也实在没法把他跟那些抽烟喝酒的不良少年联系到一块去。

我眯了眯眼，往前凑了凑，想看清他的表情是不是有那么沉醉。

“Peter！”

有人叫他。我吓了一跳，慌忙中踩到了自己的裙子，劣质的布料哧啦一声就碎了，鹅黄色的裙裾掉了下来，但我哪里顾得上裙子，我抬头往刚才那个方向看去，生怕被他发现自己偷窥的行径。然而当我躲在香槟酒的缝隙间偷偷看过去的时候发现他已经走了。香烟的烟蒂掉在了地上，在路灯下闪着橘红色的火星。

走得真快。

不过我并不担心。这条路就连着一个街角，他肯定是往右拐了，我回忆起在跟过来的路上，那个街口有一家门面很小的酒吧，连门牌灯都没开，看起来不像还营着业的样子。可是这么晚了，酒吧的确像是这些演员会去的地方。所以我猫着腰从那排酒水后面走了出来，准备跟过去看看。

天知道我为什么对Peter Parker这么感兴趣。我喜欢的是Tony Stark，这样的毛头小子对我根本毫无吸引力。说是这么说，我还是给自己的裙子打了个结，跟了过去。

这条马路不是主道，路灯不多，还年久失修的样子，闪烁着昏黄的灯光。老实说我一个女孩子难免有点害怕，不过就在这时我恰巧看见了两个背影，直觉告诉我那就是Peter Parker和那个叫走他的人，我不免兴奋了起来，也忘记刚才脑子里那些奇奇怪怪的灵异故事了，提着裙摆就跟了上去。

“你搞什么Peter？”

我听见一个男人的声音对Peter说道。

这是谁？我皱了皱眉。我听不出他的声音，那个男人大概戴着口罩，说起话来有点含糊。

我躲在离酒吧门口大约有三四米远的一个箱子后面，屏着呼吸。

Peter Parker在听到男人的问话后明显有点不知所措，我看见他搭在门把手上的手顿了顿，不过这动作大概只维持了一两秒，他们就一前一后地进了酒吧。

跟着进去吗？我犹豫了一会。毕竟酒吧环境这么乱，又很封闭，实在不好找个不太显眼的地方观察他们。

可是跟都跟过来了，不进去看的话不是白跟了嘛。

给自己打了打气，我也拧了门把手走了进去。

我的天。我挥了挥眼前的烟雾，忍住了喉咙里的那一声咳嗽。

这酒吧跟它外面那块掉了线的小门牌可真够搭调的。没开几盏灯，暗得看不清舞池，角落里坐着一个驻唱歌手，黑色线头一样的鬈发，苍白着嘴唇，低头摆弄着手里的吉他，时不时拨出两个音符，显得这家酒店愈加冷清。

 

他来这做什么？他还没那么出名，没必要找一个这么小众的酒吧消遣。

我不屑地嗤笑了一声，跟着他们走进了侧门。

“不是我。”

那个Peter说了一句。我有点好奇了。他干了什么事？遮遮掩掩，还被人在半夜逼问？

提着我的裙子，我跟着那两个身影走进了一个小房间。Peter Parker坐了下来，靠着一个有灯的墙角。我犹豫地看了看门口，考虑着这个半封闭的模式会不会让我暴露。但好奇心战胜了那一点恐惧，我飞速敲定了方案，低下头弯着腰钻到了一个旧沙发的背面，正好能从对面看清他们的脸。

那是..

我模模糊糊地辨认着Peter Parker对面的那张脸。

女人？我惊了一跳，怎么突然变成女的了。我怕自己看花了眼，扒着靠背往前凑了凑，可当我看见那张脸时，我完全没空去想自己是不是跟丢人了。因为这个女人，是Tony Stark的女助理Pepper。

他们怎么会在一起！

激动让我一下子没控制住地撞到了藏身的沙发靠背，咚的一声响把刚刚准备落座的女士一下子吸引了过来。

“什么声音？”

Pepper拉开了椅子。我吓得不敢出声，满脑子都是被发现了的恐惧。

“没什么，这里不会有人来的。”Peter Parker好像拉住了她，好一段时间两个人都没了动静，我听见店里重新响起了噼里啪啦的烧烛芯声，松了一口气。

这个小新人真是单纯。我轻蔑地笑了笑。不过他越傻越好，有Pepper在这，说不定我能听到点Tony Stark的东西。

我兴奋地挪了挪身子，离他们更近了一点。

“不是你？别开玩笑了，你们俩上次做那个节目的时候节目组又不是没给我你那边的电话，你别跟我说是你的小助理找他，Tony没瞎到去跟一个小胖子约会！”

什么？约会？

我呆住了。什么意思..这个小新人跟Tony..

“只是工作，Pepper！”Peter辩解道。

“工作？哦，是你俩‘分开’的采访，还是你俩‘分开’的综艺？”Pepper特意加重了那两个词。她说得对，这个初出茅庐刚得到了点甜头的毛头小子跟我的Tony Stark根本就没什么需要两人一起出席的活动。前段时间他们一起拍的那部电影的宣传期早就过去了，他这是明摆着想蹭Tony的热度。

一定是这样！我看着灯光下他那张对于男孩子来说过于可爱的脸更加坚定了这个想法。这个圈子里想抱Tony Stark大腿的男演员也不罕见，只不过发出去的信号都石沉大海了罢了。但听Pepper这个语气，这个小新人好像还有两把刷子。

这么想着我对他更没什么好感了，看过去的目光也不免带上了鄙夷。

那个Peter Parker并没有说话。也许是因为Tony的金发女助理气焰太盛，也许是因为他那些蹩脚的谎言被毫不留情地拆穿，此时此刻他正低着头，一副痛苦又后悔的表情。

这是什么表情？

琥珀色的灯光给他那张少年感十足的脸打了一个暗影，我注意到那双眼睛灰暗着，不再像他拿手的少年角色那样闪着盛夏的光芒。

奇怪。他不应该害怕吗？不应该马上慌了手脚打翻桌上的杯子落荒而逃吗？他这是什么反应？

我有点摸不着头脑，但也只能蹲在沙发后面等着Peter Parker的回应。

“我..”

他张了张嘴，手指不安地交错在一起。

“没什么，只是我..我单方面一直在纠缠他而已，没什么..”

我就知道！这小子！果然没有看起来那么乖巧！

我气愤地咬着嘴唇，又怕被他们发现，只敢拿指甲狠狠地挠着沙发的靠背。

“Peter，别骗我。”

Pepper的声音过了好一会才传过来，但这次她却出乎意料得平静，简直像是在心疼这个小子一样。我不免有些气愤，但换个念头一想，他也的确挺可怜的。毕竟好不容易缠上这么个金主，还没捞够好处呢，就被甩了。

我轻哼了一声，确保能宣泄一下自己不屑的情感的同时又不被他们发现。

沙发后面的影子正好能挡住我，我探了探身子，企图看清他俩的下一步动作。

接着我就看见Pepper摇了摇头，没化任何妆容的素净的脸上绽开一个苦涩的笑。她说道：“Tony喜欢你，我知道。”

五雷轰顶。

我坐倒在了地上。大脑一片混乱。

 

这不可能，这个女人简直就是在胡说八道！Tony Stark怎么会喜欢这样的混小子！我想起他穿着一身漂亮的西服倚在苔痕遍布的墙角抽烟的场景，嫉妒和怒火烧灼着我，我抓住自己的头发，崩溃地哭了出来。愤怒简直烧光了我所有的理智，我唯一记得的就是拿胳膊紧紧地堵住自己的嘴巴，不让自己哭出声来。

我突然后悔跟着他们进来了，虽然这个惊人的消息足够让我买到头条大发一笔横财，但我压根不想这么干，我现在满脑子都是Tony喜欢那个什么Parker，一个不过刚出道五年就拿到影帝的小麻雀！

我多希望现在自己什么也听不到，可这两人偏偏这时开始话多了起来。

“只是酒会，Pepper，只是那次酒会，我们不会有什么了，都结束了。”

“你根本什么都不知道Peter！Tony他不可能同意的，他要是知道你打算一声不响离开，他会疯的！”

“疯？”

Peter像突然听到了什么好笑的笑话一样，我哭花了眼，只能看清他咧着嘴，眼角有些亮晶晶的。

“他一直都是个疯子，Pepper。”

你才是疯子！你怎么敢说他是个疯子！我在心里怒吼着，恨不得冲上去给他一耳光。

“疯子？疯子你还处处维护他？你刚才不是还准备拿单恋来敷衍过去来着？单方面的抱大腿是吗？听起来可真够合情合理！你说他是疯子，但要我说你才是不折不扣的疯子！今天晚上你才拿了影帝，明天你就打算让天下皆知你是个暗恋Tony Stark的小男孩吗？”Pepper突然生起了气，涂着暗红色甲油的食指重重地敲着面前的桌子。

可恶。她到底是不是Tony的助理！这个时候竟然还在担心这个小男孩！她也疯了吗！

我恨极地坐在地上腾空着脚踹着空气。却没想到Peter Parker马上摇了摇头：

“我不想说这个了，Pepper，我累了，”他抬起脸来，看着对面的Pepper，“我们不会再联系了，至少..我不会再主动联系他了。”

“他的电话——”他像想起来了什么，语气停顿了几秒，喉结滑动了一下，“他的电话..他要是打过来，我也不会再接了。”

对！对！不要跟他再联系了！放过他！让他好好做他的演员！不要缠着他了！

我疯狂地点着头，不顾脸上的泪痕把我弄得狼狈不堪。 

可是这个女助理，她简直就是个疯子！她竟然拽住了Peter Parker这小子！她搞什么！我简直要气昏过去，那个金发女人站了起来，抓住了Peter的胳膊：“算我求你，别给我添麻烦了，你知道你走了后果是什么。”

Pepper脸上带上了乞求的神色，似乎Peter Parker的离去真的有那么严重。虽然我躲在阴影里，但还是看清了Peter Parker那张脸上复杂的表情。他嘴唇嗫嚅着，声音有点像老式电话机里的那种声音：

“与我无关了。”

他轻轻拿开了Pepper抓在他小臂上的手。不得不说，这小子还是多少有点礼貌的，最起码没粗鲁地甩开这位女士漂亮的手。他拍了拍西服，大概是不想出去的时候看起来太过狼狈。但老实说这个点已经没有什么人了，他这么做简直是多此一举。

听到他那句薄情的话我还是松了一口气，不管怎么样，他知难而退，一走了之就好。我看着他走了出去，脚步有点虚浮，像是有点醉的样子。

可我记得他并没喝酒。我伸了伸脑袋，往桌子上看去。

突然，一只手抓住了我搭在沙发背上的手腕。

没有多少体温的手就这么虚虚地握着我，我能清楚地感觉到自己的脉搏在他手心疯狂地跳动，我不敢低头，更不敢转过去看那张不知是人是鬼的脸。只能保持着探头向角落看的姿势，等待着后方那个让我毛骨悚然的人做出下一步动作。

他放开了我的手。

“没有人会找你，你最好也不要去找任何人，你走吧。”

身后的脚步声远了，我知道，刚才那个男人是Peter Parker。他差点就要了我的命，不过也算救了我一命。

我虚弱地瘫倒在地上，抬起头来深呼吸，却正巧撞进了Pepper的眼睛里。

她什么也没说，只是淡淡地看了我一眼就走了出去。但我只觉得浑身冰冷，仿佛一脚踏入了冰雪封冻的石窟。

-

Peter离开得太早了。

他走得慌里慌张，甚至差点像灰姑娘一样把鞋子也落在那个晚会上。不过他不是灰姑娘，他没有水晶鞋，更没跟他心爱的王子跳舞。

他走得太早了，甚至连再见都来得及跟他的王子讲。

半年前Peter还是个常年混迹在男二号男三号之间的三线小演员，每天凌晨四点开工，吃着没什么味道的盒饭，穿着普通商场里卖的羽绒服，不过他倒也过得挺开心，虽然下班晚，但是好歹家里有每天迎接他回家的爱犬Tessa，每天晚上只要打开门抱住扑上来的Tessa他就觉得一切也没那么糟。

直到他参加了那个晚会。现在想起来Peter已经不能说是好是坏了，他在那场晚会上第一次真正遇见了那个男人，也在那个晚会上毫无还手之力地对他一见钟情。

真是烂俗的戏码。一年后的某个冬夜，当宿醉的Peter趴在马桶边一遍又一遍地呕吐，直到胃里已经没有任何能吐的东西，只能吐出一口一口的酸水的时候，他回想起那次惊艳的相遇，坐在地上失声痛哭。

追根溯源，或许都是那个影子惹的祸。

像往常一样，在杀青之后，Peter跟着剧组一起吃庆功宴，喝庆功酒。但其实他演的向来都是不怎么重要的角色，虽然有人赏识，但苦于无人提拔，又不争不抢，他便一直安于现状地做着他的男N号。富丽的酒厅灯火辉煌，Peter喝下一杯颜色漂亮的香槟，躲开了人流往人潮深处走去。

这次的剧组并不大，酒席办得也算不上隆重，但导演在圈内混得还算不错，于是请了不少有头有脸的人来捧场。Peter一边小心翼翼地打量着人群，一边往角落走去。

他其实不太擅长主动和别人搭话，尤其是对那些有点名声有点本事的人。虽然不是新人，入圈也有些年头了，但是一来他接的戏大多数卖好不卖座，流量小生看不入眼不肯来演，他也就没什么机会接触这些「大人物」；二来做这一行本来也不是他本意，他也就安安分分的，不去蹭那些热度。

就这样，虽然他也算是个娱乐圈的小前辈了，但是面对这样的场合他还是多少有点畏惧。酒杯在他穿过人群的时候晃出了大半的酒水，洒在了他的前襟上。等终于找到一个相对来说安静点的地方的时候，他酒杯里的酒水已经所剩无几，胸口也沾湿了大半。

白衬衫沾湿了之后实在有点尴尬。Peter抬手摸了摸鼻子，不得不半遮着胸口往回走——纸巾和手帕都放在一处，他没办法，只能跑回去先擦干衣服。

从这就错了。他就不该冒冒失失地端着酒水乱跑，更不该跑回人群擦他那该死的衬衫，反正也不会有人看到。可是时光不能倒流，任他多么后悔，多么用力地渴望摆脱那些回忆，时间的钟摆永远都不可能为他停下来，给他重新开花结果的机会。 

就在他拿起手绢处理着胸前的狼狈时，他遇到了那个人。

“Peter Parker？”他抬起头来，来不及躲闪的眼神就这么直直地撞进了男人琥珀一样的眼睛里。

这是整个晚会最繁华的地方，婀娜的腰肢，从这里带走晚宴上所有的光彩，然后坐进香车宝马，一度春宵。这里聚集了所有飘忽的眼神，虚伪的嘴脸，和最牢不可破的面具。可当Peter看着那双眼睛的时候，他仿佛就像一只掉进蜜糖里的飞虫，那些甜蜜的糖浆仿佛把他的脑子也裹住了，一时间，除了这双眼睛，一切仿佛一瞬间虚化成了泡影。

你看，我走错了这一步，便再也回不去了。

Peter微微张着嘴巴，从Tony这个方向，恰好能看见他粉红色的舌尖。他不敢相信眼前的人就是Tony Stark，而他更不敢相信的是，这个他从小仰慕的男人竟然准确无误地叫出了他的名字。

Tony Stark等了很久，直到身边的一位女艺人第三次「不小心」碰到了他的手，他终于等不住了，“Mr. Parker？”他抬了抬手里的酒杯，向男孩示意。

Peter在这一刻才回过了神，他慌忙放下手里的手帕，举起酒杯，却发现自己酒杯里的酒早就被他一路上洒掉了。他尴尬地红了脸，手忙脚乱地去拿酒瓶，却又不小心打翻了酒杯。细高的高脚杯从桌子上「啪」地掉了下来，所幸宴会场所到处都铺着暗红色的地毯，周围的人又都沉浸在自己的话题里，并没有人被这声脆响吸引过去。

可是Peter Parker已经难堪得不得了了。这简直是他人生中的一大危机，他怎么能在Stark先生面前这么丢脸，毛手毛脚地出尽了洋相。

小男孩面红耳赤，想着找个地缝钻进去算了，他这辈子都未曾这么尴尬过，他的衬衫还是湿的，脚下一地碎片，而这位绅士的先生却一点没有走开的意思，依旧举着酒杯等他与之共饮。

“S-sorry, Mr. Stark..”Peter给自己倒上了酒，充满歉意地举起了酒杯，他低着头不敢看他的Stark先生，生怕对上一双盛满厌恶的眼睛。

“没关系Kid，没有人受伤不是吗？”极尽温柔的声音包裹着危险的诱惑。Peter惊讶地抬起头来，看着Tony Stark也正看着他，脸上挂着他标志性的微笑，而所有的灯光仿佛都打在了他一个人身上。

而在Tony的眼里，小男孩目不转睛地盯着他，棕色的卷发在金色的灯光下被镀上了一层软糖的颜色。Tony被盯得想笑，又被他翘起的一缕头毛吸引了注意力，忍不住伸手给他压了下去。而当他收回手的时候他才意识到这个动作有多越界。在这个男孩的眼中他们才刚刚见面，他却已经开始给他整理头发了。 

该死。

Tony忽视了Peter受惊一般的眼神，装作什么也没发生一样碰了碰他的酒杯，“Smith给我看过你们的样片，不得不说，你很棒。”他啜饮着酒杯里的液体， 眼神却一动不动地觑着Peter的表情。

小男孩果不其然地脸红了。粉红色从他的脸颊一直爬到耳根，最后连他露在外面的脖子都染上了粉红色。

“谢..谢谢您，Mr. Stark”他嘴巴轻轻动着，像是不舍得把坚果吃掉的小仓鼠。

“噗..”Tony突然笑了，像是忍了好久终于忍不住了那样，人群里有一部分视线看了过来，疑惑是什么让这位花花公子笑得如此畅快。Peter感受到那些探究的视线，脸上烧得更厉害了，他支支吾吾地叫着Mr. Stark，眼神却撇到一边，飘忽着看着桌子上被人戳得乱七八糟的甜点。

“我..我想，我该..回去了..”不知道是Tony的笑声，还是Tony整个人的存在，Peter从来没有这么无措过，摄像机前的那些从容被他忘得一干二净，他慌慌张张地放下了酒杯，想就此告别。

整个大厅灯火通明，他揣着一颗跳动不停的心往阳台跑去，宴会的阳台都是有一层厚重的窗帘与大厅隔开的，在这个让他喘不过气的地方，那里是他唯一能想到的去处。Peter走得跌跌撞撞，他尽可能地避开每一个酒杯，却还是不小心碰到了一位漂亮的女士。

“哦天，对不起！您没事吧！”

今天太超负荷了，遇见Tony Stark就已经让他筋疲力尽了。他转身扶住那个优雅的名媛，无力地扯了扯嘴角给了她一个抱歉的微笑。而就在他转过身子准备掀开窗帘的时候，他看到了那个影子。

每个人都有几个不为人知的秘密不是吗？Tony Stark的秘密比任何人的更隐秘也更疯狂。三年前的一次酒会，他偶然遇见了他的小男孩。


End file.
